Mauvaise politique
by Married
Summary: Hermione et Tom Jedusor possède une bien étrange relation fraternelle faite de rivalité et d'amour insensé .Mais alors, que vient faire Drago Malefoy dans cette pagaille ? Hermione Jedusor quitte précipitamment son école de natation et intègre la célèbre école qu'est Poudlard, entre violence et désillusion, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle horreur... Pas de magie, OCC,
1. 1 Clope

**Une nouvelle fiction sans magie ? Personnages OCC ? Pourquoi pas ? ;)**

** Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la magnifique J.K.R bien sûr, je lui offre même mon histoire elle peut tout prendre xD**

**Bonne lecture**

_La vie n'est qu'une aventure comme tant d'autres, le début du commencement, ou peut-être bien l'aube de la fin. Beaucoup en abuse, en font une overdose et meurt d'épuisement. D'autres la négligent, préfèrent aimer à en crever que respirer l'air pollué de la tranquillité. L'Homme a conscience de la vie, mais la vie ne semble pas se préoccuper de l'Homme._

:::::::

Un silence imparfait régnait dans les douches de l'équipe de Natation féminine Londonienne. Les murs autrefois habillés de resplendissants carreaux blancs, étaient maintenant décharnés et tâchés de sang séché, qui, avec le temps s'écaillait progressivement. De l'eau s'écoulait toujours, goutte à goutte, de certains robinets et jouait continuellement un air mortuaire, qui rappelait étrangement le tic tac de l'horloge. Restait cependant à espérer que minuit ne sonnerait pas la fin de l'espoir. Il faisait plus glacé à l'intérieur, qu'à l'extérieur, comme si, un drame avait figé le décor, dans un froid polaire. Un filet de vent se promenait, rasant le sol, effleurant le plafond et faisait frissonner l'amas de poussière, propriétaire des lieux.

Prostrée dans un coin de la pièce et roulée en boule, une jeune femme aux cheveux fous, étaient secouées de violents tremblements. Elle était recouverte de boue et sentait le rat mort. Doucement, réveillée par le mutisme de la nuit, elle claqua brutalement sa main droite sur le sol crasseux et le griffa de ses ongles rongés par le stress. Elle pris appuie sur cette dernière et souleva, avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, son maigre corps mutilé. Un long gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres pales et gercées, elle avait l'allure d'un cadavre.

Ses yeux étaient cependant allumés d'une lointaine étincelle de pure détermination et d'une inquiétante démence, ses pupilles brûlaient. Ses jambes striées de grossières cicatrices la portèrent sur 3 mètres, puis cédèrent sous le poids de la fatigue. Dehors le ciel gronda, hurlant aux mondes entiers sa douleur, puis se mit à pleurer de tout son soûle, une paix disparue depuis bien trop longtemps. Son corps se fracassa au sol et un bruit écœurant d'os brisés raisonna dans le vaste habitacle. La jeune femme, dont la joue épousait maintenant le carrelage des vestiaires en ruines, gémit de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus fort. Une goutte vint s'écraser sur son front, dégoulinant de sueur, puis une autre embrassa sa tempe. Elle était épuisée. Soudain, son bas ventre s'enflamma, pas de désir, ni de félicité dans ce feu, juste une déchirante douleur et l'horrible impression de partir en fumée. Elle frappa vainement de ses deux mains, le début d'incendie qui ravageait maintenant les trois quarts de son corps, sentant sa chaire se carboniser et ses doigts devenir cendre. Plus loin, elle aperçut une imposante silhouette se diriger vers elle, lentement. C'était un homme, un homme immense, dont le visage était seulement habillé par un grand sourire de travers, qui coupait sa face d'un blanc cadavérique, en deux.

Le feu avait cessé, rendant à Hermione son pauvre corps affaibli. Elle ne voyait plus rien, les ténèbres étouffait complètement la pièce ainsi que ses poumons qui sifflaient leurs mécontentement. Une odeur des plus désagréable avait envahi l'atmosphère et l'air était maintenant presque irrespirable. La jeune femme en pleine détresse respirait avec difficulté et naviguait à l'aveuglette, ses bras tendus vers elle pour mieux se repérer. Elle n'avait pas oublié cette homme tout bonnement terrifiant qui s'était avancé vers elle avant que tout ne s'éteigne et la terreur habitait en ce moment tout son être. Une goutte de sueur glissa sur son front et vint s'échouer sur ses lèvres, elle l'essuya d'un revers de main et poussa un léger soupir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans une telle situation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de ce gigantesque pétrin.

Tout à coup, une main moite s'abattit sur son épaule et elle perdit le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait. De nouveau, elle se retrouva au sol, les membres tordus dans tous les sens et gémissante de douleur. Les vestiaires étaient baignés de lumière. Pas d'homme terrifiant en vue, pas de saleté, rien. Tout semblait nickel, les murs, le sol, même la poubelle resplendissait ! Ce n'était pas normal, avait-elle rêvé ? Ou ceci était-ce un cauchemar ? Haletante, la brune essaya de se lever, impossible. Son corps ne voulait pas obéir et le sol la retenait en otage, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Puis, une horrible certitude vint envahir son cerveau, pétrifiant ses muscles encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Elle était nue...Merlin. Et la silhouette réapparut, encore plus menaçante. L'homme était lui aussi nu et son corps était bardé de cicatrices ainsi que de tatouages qui représentaient tous, une tête de mort. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux, mais ses paupières restèrent résolument ouvertes, le Diable voulait qu'elle assiste à ce qui allait suivre.

Alors une dernière fois, elle hurla.

:::::::

Le manoir Jedusor était presque entièrement plongé dans le noir. En effet, la chambre de la plus jeune, abritait une vieille lampe des années 60, encore allumée. La nuit semblait effrayer la propriétaire des lieux. Il fallait se l'avouer, les nuits au manoir malefoy donnaient la chair de poule et même les plus courageux trembleraient à l'idée de se promener dans la vaste demeure éteinte.

Hermione se réveilla en catastrophe, ses draps avaient volé trois mètres plus loin et son corps tout entier était trempé de sueur. Puis doucement, elle reprit contenance, sa respiration redevint régulière et ses sanglots se tassèrent. Tout allait bien, elle était en sécurité, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, chez elle.

:::::::

Elle avait le regard perdu, une cigarette entamée pendue au bout des lèvres et de longs cils qui enfermaient ses étrange orbes orangés. Le froid fouettait son visage d'une blancheur cadavérique, pourtant, elle ne cillait pas, elle restait figée, telle une statut de glace.

Hermione Jedusor semblait s'en foutre complètement de tout ce qui l'entourait, même de la tige meurtrière qui dégringola de sa bouche et alla s'écraser quelle mètre plus bas.

Du haut de son balcon, vêtue de son tout nouveau et horrible uniforme, elle était plongée dans une intense réflexion. La journée allait être longue, compliquée et épuisante. Ce n'était jamais facile d'aller jouer les nouvelles dans un pensionnat de gosses de riches. Son ancienne école allait lui manquer, putain...Avait-elle pris la bonne décision finalement ? Elle s'enlisait de jour en jour dans l'énorme mensonge qu'elle avait mise en place avec son père...Et aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir ressortir l'histoire qu'ils avaient tout deux inventé. Car oui, les gens s'interrogeraient..Pourquoi une nageuse de renommée comme elle quitterait Beauxbâtons l'école de natation la plus réputée

d'Europe, pour aller à Poudlard ? Certes Poudlard était aussi connu que Beauxbâton, voir même d'avantage, car c'était pour sa part à l'échelle mondiale qu'on en parlait. Mais tout le monde savait que c'était un lycée stricte, un enfer sur patte qui donnait naissance aux élites politiques du monde entier.

La fulgurante Hermione Jedusor, chef d'entreprise, ministre ou députée ? Quelle connerie.

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres gominées de rouge, cette année allait être un vrai calvaire, elle le sentait..Mais mon Dieu qu'elle aimait ça les défis. Et Poudlard serait un véritable challenge.

Seule ombre au tableau, elle devra se taper son frère à longueur de journée. Elle avait sauté deux classes en Primaire, tous deux étaient donc au même niveau et leur débile de père avait décidé de les foutre dans le même établissement...Comme ça il y aurait quelqu'un pour la surveiller elle, la survoltée, l'électron libre... Pourtant il savait ce que faisait Tom lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné... Drogues, alcool et sexe rythmaient son quotidien depuis qu'Éliane Granger était morte.

Doucement, la jeune femme se pencha contre la barrière, laissant sa masse de cheveux noir valser au gré du vent. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réprimer le vertige soudain qui l'avait envahie. Elle avait toujours détesté le vide, redouté la chute, pourtant le danger l'attirait irrémédiablement, la peur était sa seule drogue...Tous les jours elle ressentait le besoin de l'affronter, tous les jours elle commettait des actes inconsidérés... Non, elle n'était pas suicidaire, mais elle aimait repousser ses limites.

Elle sentit son corps basculer lentement, puis lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de tomber, elle se jeta en arrière et atterrit sur ses fesses, les jambes écartées, sa jupe noir relevée.

« Quel beau spectacle. » susurra une voix derrière elle, aussi glacé que le temps.

Hermione se releva et fit face à son frère. Il était majestueux dans son uniforme sans aucun pli, il avait l'air du parfait gendre au parfait visage d'ange...Ce qu'il n'était pas, il suffisait d'observer ses deux yeux d'un noir aussi sombre que ses cheveux pour y déceler la vérité. Ses iris opaques ne transmettaient aucun sentiment, juste un froid polaire et une douce folie animait ses pupilles d'une profondeur angoissante. Il la jaugeait avec un dédain insultant, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et plus effrayant encore, on aurait dit qu'il regardait son reflet féminin dans une glace. Et elle se détestait pour ça, elle se détestait de ressembler autant à son frère...Ils avaient les mêmes lèvres fines, le même nez légèrement retroussé, la même peau pâle, les même pommettes hautes...Seul un aveugle aurait pu douter de leur lien de parenté. Heureusement, Hemione, elle, ne possédait pas ces affreux yeux meurtriers emblèmes des Jedusors...Non, ses yeux à elle étaient grands, en forme d'amandes et pétillants de malice. Elle chérissait ses yeux, ultime vestige de sa mère partie trop tôt, emportée par cette saloperie de cancer du sein.

« J'attends tes applaudissements » rétorqua Hermione avec un large sourire.

_Rentrée dans son jeu, elle aimait ça._

« Je n'ai pas aimé la fin. »

« Pour ce que j'en ai à faire »

La jeune femme bouscula brutalement son frère et rentra à l'intérieur, déterminée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce démon. Elle se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil du salon principal et retira ses ballerines sans se servir de ses mains, avant de les balancer sur le tapis blanc de la pièce.

« Tu sais quelle fin j'aurais voulu ? » fit Tom avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

Hermione grogna, fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortie une Marlboro.

« Lâche-moi, va jouer ailleurs tu veux ? »

« J'aurais aimé voir ton si ravissant crâne se fracasser par terre et entendre un cri de douleur sortir de tes lèvres de clown précédant le doux silence de ta mort. »

_Ce gars était définitivement dérangé._

La jolie brune, cala une clope entre ses lèvres, fouilla à nouveau dans la poche de sa veste, puis ferma les yeux, profondément agacée. Puis, elle jeta un regard brûlant de haine à son frère qui se leva et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple. Il plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon en toile, et d'un geste d'une extrême lenteur, en sortie un sublime zippo gravé d'un serpent. Il alluma la flamme d'une main experte et l'approcha de la cigarette toujours suspendue aux lèvres de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'avança légèrement et le laissa faire. Elle tira une taffe puis éloigna la clope de ses lèvres et rejeta la fumée à la figure de l'héritier.

« Tu te mets en danger, je te condamne » murmura-t-il sombrement avant de s'emparer de la cigarette entamée.

Il la porta à ses lèvres et tira lui aussi une taffe.

« Tu semble avoir des tendances suicidaires. » commenta Hermione tout en récupérant sa clope.

Elle lui tendit une neuve qu'il se dépêcha d'allumer.

« Je suis invincible Herm' tu devrais le savoir. »

« Invincible dans la connerie, je te laisse le titre de Roi des cons avec plaisir. »

« Je ne peux qu'accepter ce titre, mais laisse moi t'en attribuer un aussi. »

Hermione leva un sourcil provocateur.

« Reine des putains. » cracha-t-il tout en faisant un semblant de révérence. « Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté » continua-t-il d'une voix grave, teintée de sarcasme, « Mais votre puanteur m'insupporte, votre entre-jambe sent le poisson pourrit. »

« Connard . »

Quand-est-ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, les choses s'étaient faîtes progressivement. Est-ce qu' ils se haïssaient ? Elle l'ignorait aussi, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus quoi penser de leur relation. Malgré ses dires Hermione tuerait pour son frère et vis-versa...La haine n'était qu'une façade finalement, chacun essayait d'oublier la mort de leur mère, en vain.

Et puis, l'espoir...Il s'était effrité, avait pourri avec le temps. Ce n'était plus qu'un mot comme les autres, perdu dans les limbes même de l'oublie. Le froid, la faim avaient tout emporté et seul le désert régnait en maître sur les lieux. Comment s'en sortir ? Impossible, la prison était trop bien gardée, les murs bien trop hauts, bien trop solides. L'esprit d'Hermione l'avait condamné et elle ne pouvait plus se relever. La chose était trop ardue et elle ne voulait plus faire d'effort.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans moi » fit une voix aux trémolos lents et aux accents suaves.

Le visage d'Hermione s'affaissât, tandis que celui de Tom se fendit d'un grand et sincère sourire.

« Malefoy, mon frère » s'exclama-t-il avant de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras en une étreinte brutale et virile.

« Vous vous êtes vu hier » grommela Hermione. Elle s'allongea de tout son long dans le fauteuil, nullement gênée alors que sa jupe était sensiblement remontée. « On dirait deux gonzesses, » ajouta-t-elle tout en levant les yeux au ciel, « Et puis techniquement Tom, Drago est ton oncle et non ton frère. »

Drago Malefoy était comme Tom Jedusor, de ceux qui fascinaient en un seul regard. Si la folie était un homme, il aurait été cet homme. Quand-est c'était-il perdu ? Personne ne savait. Les Malefoy avaient toujours su gardé précieusement leurs secrets, particulièrement lui. Même Mystie ne parlait jamais de sa famille, c'était tabou, et valait mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau.. Grand, musclé et d'une beauté qui égalée celle d'Apollon lui même, il possédait des yeux de glace, d'un gris d'acier paradoxalement froid et brûlant. Ces deux là s'étaient certainement merveilleusement bien trouvés. Cependant Malefoy était sans conteste bien moins effrayant que Tom dans sa manière d'être, plus charmeur, plus démonstratif et pourtant milles fois plus dangereux. Car derrière, ses courbettes à la Figaro, Hermione avait su depuis longtemps déceler chez lui un feu de folie à la Scapin, c'était tout bonnement un aliéné, bien plus chtarbé que l'ensemble des Jedusors, déserté par la raison et la réalité.

Il s'approcha de sa filleule par alliance et lui retira avec douceur la cigarette qu'elle avait à la main et l'écrasa contre le cuir du canapé, laissant une trace de brûlure sur le meuble coûteux.

« T'es prête là ? Tu es maquillée comme une voiture volée. » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Et malgré ça... » Il s'interrompit brièvement, puis repris doucement afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, « malgré ça, tu restes...totalement baisable. »

Hermione plissa les yeux et inspira lourdement. Cela ne servait à rien de perdre son calme avec lui, il était bien trop insensible à la colère, paumé dans une forêt d'idiotie.

Dignement, elle se releva, les yeux fixés sur un poing invisible, la jupe toujours relevée, ignorant totalement l'héritier et sa folie contagieuse. Si elle croisait ses yeux couleurs tempêtes, ce serait la fin, il était la réincarnation même de Méduse, la terrible Gorgone. Il était le mal incarné, un psychopathe bon à enfermer et elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était qu'à Poudlard, le reste des étudiants étaient un tant soit peu normal.

La jeune femme ramassa rapidement ses chaussures, offrant la vision de son cul rond et ferme aux deux hommes de la pièce qui ne se privèrent pas du spectacle. Tom passa sa langue humide sur ses lèvres fines, laissant un filet de bave briller au coin de sa bouche. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué que sa sœur était bien plus que belle, elle était son lui féminin, son idéal et ses pensées ne pouvaient être que malsaines envers elle. Hermione le contourna sans lui adresser le moindre regard, elle le troublait, elle le savait...Elle en jouait. Depuis petit, ils avaient une relation plus qu'ambiguë, personne ne semblait réellement s'en soucier, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas remarqué ? Seul Drago avait compris, il avait beau être un inégalable salopard, il n'en restait pas moins diablement intelligent. Et au lieu d'être choqué, il était rentré dans le jeu, imposant ses propres règles, même Tom était impuissant face à lui, il avait le contrôle, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, personne n'en avait envie.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de fixer la porte avec intensité bien après le départ de la jeune fille, ce fut Tom qui détourna le sien en premier pour le poser sur son meilleur ami. Il laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le sol et l'écrasa avec son talon.

« Oublie » articula-t-il lentement tout en essuyant la commissure droite de ses lèvres. « C'est ma sœur. »

Drago ne cilla pas et continua de fixer l'endroit où sa filleule avait disparu, une lueur perverse animée cependant son regard.

« Raison de plus » railla-t-il un sourire dans la voix. Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis blanc du salon et appuya sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Les yeux fixaient sur la braguette du blond Tom murmura sombrement :

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Je sais » assura Drago en prenant appuie sur le canapé pour se lever. « Moi aussi camarade. »

Cela ne servait rien de parler avec lui, il était le maître des mots, la parole était sa meilleure arme, grâce à elle, il pouvait régner sur le monde. Il était un merveilleux orateur et le suivre dans son raisonnement, dans ses propos s'avérait ardu, presque impossible. Ses discours étaient bardés de sous-entendu, contaminés par l'improbable, signifiant et signifié n'avaient plus de sens dans sa bouche mais chaque syllabe sonnait la fin d'une existence.

« Camarade ? » se lamenta l'aîné Jedusor conscient de ne pas être le dominant sur ce terrain. « Tu es impossible comme mec. Tellement ringard. »

« Je pratique la sodomie, je ne suis pas ringard, tu devrais t'y mettre petite pute. »

Trop d'allusions en une phrase, il était fort. Tom baissa les yeux, le visage aussi dur que de la pierre.

« J'y compte bien. » ricana-t-il froidement, lui aussi, soudainement à l'étroit.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire entendu.

OoOo

Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge et une envie de vomir phénoménale qui lui faisait déglutir toutes les deux secondes. Elle ne cessait de s'agiter sur la banquette arrière de la limousine tout en regardant distraitement le paysage défiler à travers la vitre blindée de la luxueuse voiture. Dans à peine une heure, elle allait officiellement devenir la nouvelle de terminale du bahut et elle appréhendait énormément le moment. Son look aux accents détachés qui lui donnait un air de « je m'en fou de tout », était bien trompeur, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'être le centre d'attention. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle était déjà celui de Malefoy. Les orbes d'un gris dévastateur dévalaient sur son visage de poupée abîmée, chaque détail unique, chaque imperfection, il gravait dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Elle l'obsédait, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, il ne s'en cachait pas. Sienne, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne, il voulait la posséder, glisser entre ses cuisses, l'entendre crier son nom, la sentir se tordre de plaisir contre lui, se contracter autour de lui, puis s'endormir dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des je t'aime, sincère ou non, il s'en taillait les veines..

A côté de lui, Tom respirait bruyamment, plongé dans un lourd sommeil depuis le début du voyage, son visage était détendu, sa bouche entrouverte. Il avait cette capacité étrange et exceptionnelle de pouvoir s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, c'était l'une des choses qu'Hermione enviait le plus chez son frère. Dormir...C'était pourtant si simple et malheureusement, cette simplicité s'était récemment transformée en véritable calvaire pour elle. Ses nuits étaient bien éloignées de celles paisibles du jeune homme, chaque soir, des cauchemars d'une violence inimaginable cassaient son sommeil et l'empêchaient de se reposer. Hermione, assise sur ses talons et les genoux tournés vers le dossier de la banquette, soupira et posa son front contre la vitre vibrante. Tom était un mystère pour elle, rêvait-il, faisait-il des cauchemars ? Elle en doutait, il était si dénué d'émotions...

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

La brune tourna violemment la tête vers Malefoy qui avait cessé son inspection et fixait à présent le plafond de la voiture tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, qu'il avait défaite au début du trajet.

« A quoi ? » s'enquit Hermione doucement.

Elle était épuisée, son esprit ne la laissait jamais tranquille.

Drago sourit. « Tu penses à ton frère. Et tu as tort. »

_A quoi jouait-il ? Était-elle si facile à lire ? _

« Je ne parlerais pas de Tom avec toi » déclara sombrement la jeune Jedusor « Ce serait faire preuve d'idiotie » Elle passa une main nerveuse dans son épaisse chevelure. « Ta subjectivité par rapport à cette affaire ne m'intéresse nullement. J'ai toujours tort de tout façon, à force je m'y habitue. »

« Tu parles comme une avocate » commenta Drago avec amusement. « Pas besoin d'être si formelle avec moi, je préfère quand tu joues les putes mal élevées. »

« Ferme là » brava-t-elle avec force agacé par les dires du jeune blond. « Tu as déjà l'air assez con comme ça, pas la peine d'y rajouter la parole. »

« Ce que j'ai à te dire risque de t'intéresser, alors surveille ta jolie petit langue qui fait sûrement des merveilles. »

_Mon Dieu qu'il était paradoxal. _

Hermione fit craquer ses doigts. « Vas-y crache ta merde. »

...

Belle, elle était incontestablement belle. L'esprit de Drago s'était égaré._ Sans blague_, elle était l'enfer, le fruit défendu et le serpent, la tentation même. A croire qu'en elle résidait le péché absolu, la luxure, une force sauvage impossible à contenir. Ses paroles n'étaient pas mélodieuses, c'étaient de violentes percussions qui donnaient d'insupportables mal de tête. Hermione avait un goût d'interdit parfaitement délicieux bien qu'il n'y ai jamais goûté.

« Plus tard » gémit-il avant de frotter brièvement ses yeux comme pour se réveiller. Il adressa un sourire conspirateur à Hermione, retira sa chaussure droite, puis la lança tel un boulet de canon sur le jeune homme endormi. Celle-ci atterrit en plein sur le visage de la cible, rebondit et atterrit au pied du lanceur.

« Putain connard ! » Jura Tom les cheveux en pétard. « Va te faire enculer sale rat ! »

A croire que tous ces satanés Jedusor étaient irritables au réveil.

« Que de vilains mots » le taquina Drago de sa voix traînante tout en enfilant sa chaussure « Tu ronflais comme un porc qui s'étouffe. »

« Ta gueule. » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui regardait de nouveau par la vitre, perdue dans des pensées dont il rêverait d'avoir accès. Dehors le temps semblait aussi polaire qu'à l'intérieure de la limousine, l'atmosphère était tendue, incertaine, chaque son, chaque mot devenait gênant. Tout trois connaissaient exactement ce qui clochait, et si Drago abordait le sujet avec plus de facilité que les deux Jedusor, cela restait tabou.

Le reste du sujet trajet se fit dans un silence presque totale, seules les respirations lourdes des trois jeunes et le bruit étouffé du moteur venaient déranger le calme angoissant qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Lorsque le chauffeur ouvrit la porte de la voiture, Hermione sentit son cœur battre à mille à l'heure, elle n'était pas encore prête mentalement pour affronter la violente réalité qu'était Poudlard. Drago et Tom sortirent avec une assurance désarmante, les mains dans les poches, la mine impassible pour l'un, un air charmeur pour l'autre. Ils formaient une pair de connard complémentaire. La jolie brune sortit à son tour, les jambes tremblantes mais le regard déterminé, elle n'allait pas se dégonfler, elle ne s'était jamais dégonflé...

« Mon Dieu » murmura-t-elle tout de même une fois dehors.

Le monde s'était arrêté, la foule d'étudiants attroupée devant l'immense bâtiment s'était immobilisée. Plus un bruit, plus un souffle, le temps était en suspend. Drago, lui battait la mesure sur l'ancien pavé de la résidence avec son pied. Il affichait un large sourire qui dévoilait ses dents d'un blanc aveuglant, satisfait de la réaction des personnes présentes. Ils étaient tous sur le cul, et encore une fois, il aurait sa place dans les prochains commérages de Poudlard. Tout ce passait pour le mieux.

« Effrayée ? » fit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle en était à l'instant incapable. Elle avait vu maintes fois Poudlard à la télé ou bien en photo, mais jamais en vrai. C'était...gigantesque, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Plus qu'un château, c'était un véritable fort qui se tenait devant elle .Ce n'était ni beau, ni accueillant, mais impressionnant et intimidant. Poudlard était sans conteste à première vu un lieu merveilleux aux nombreux secrets et la jeune femme n'était plus sûre de vouloir y entrer. La demeure semblait maudite.

Elle prit cependant une grande inspiration et d'un pas assuré pénétra dans le château en compagnie des deux garçons, en ayant la désagréable sensation d'un terrible piège se refermant sur elle...

Tom se pencha vers elle.

« Ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois » lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. « On finit par s'y faire et on finit par s'y plaire. »

Drago les observa du coin de l'œil et eut un sourire énigmatique. Tom n'avait pas parlé suffisamment doucement et il avait tout entendu. Le brun l'avait certainement fait exprès, il aimait ça, être entendu lorsqu'il pensait que ses mots se révélaient justes.

« Ce monde ne t'appartiendra jamais Herm' » susurra le blond la voix grinçante « Ne te méprend pas. »

Le regard de Tom s'assombrit.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit Hermione les sourcils levés.

Le petit groupe s'était immobilisé en plein milieu de l'immense hall d'entré du pensionnat, mais ce n'était ni les nombreux tableaux qui habillaient les murs ni les sculptures placées dans tous les coins qui captaient l'attention de la jeune femme, mais bel et bien Malefoy et c'est paroles incompréhensibles.

Devant son silence,excédée, elle s'exclama : « Vas-y explique ! »

Il eut un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête et recommença à marcher, laissant les deux Jedusor en retrait.

« Plus tard » lança-t-il tout en faisant un geste vague de la main. Il se retourna et planta son regard de glace dans celui de feu de la jeune fille. Elle affichait une mine soucieuse et tapotait sa hanche gauche nerveusement.

« Tu es inutile Malefoy ! » cria-t-elle, l'écho de sa voix se répercutant sur les murs. « Arrête de faire ton boss, tu n'es pas plus intelligent que nous tous ! Tes manigances et tes perversités ne m'atteignent pas ! Alors, explique. »

Une main ferme se posa soudainement sur son épaule, Tom le visage fermé et le regard vide semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

« Tu te donnes en spectacle idiote »

Cette main, s'abattant sur son épaule frêle, Hermione frissonna, terrifiée. Elle avait comme un air de déjà vu, quelque chose de totalement vicieux et vicié allait se passer, elle en était certaine. Dol ou erreur, la gravité prochaine d'une situation presque avérée menaçait la fausse tranquillité de sa vie.

Mais pour le moment Tom avait raison. En effet tout le monde les fixait, effaré par la scène qui venait de se dérouler et de nombreux chuchotements avaient depuis un bon moment investis le hall. Les gens étaient surpris, jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un s'attaquer ainsi à Malefoy, jamais ils n'avaient vu Tom Jedusor avoir un contacte physique avec quiconque. En un instant, cette fille à l'allure dégingandée, maquillée comme un clown triste et paradoxalement magnifique, avait brisé la première règle et constatation de l'illustre lycée... Drago Malefoy et Tom Jedusor étaient intouchables.

Bien sûr, ils avaient tous reconnu Hermione, elle était célèbre, connu pour sa désobéissance, pour être la rebelle de la famille et personne ne s'attendait à la voir ici. Aucune info n'avait donc filtré, jusque là, le secret de sa venu avait été parfaitement gardé. Tous les étudiants avaient donc hâte, hâte de voir les limites de cette nouvelle recrue. Et la question était allait-elle supporter Poudlard ?...Pas sûr.

« Lâche moi ! »

Hermione se libéra violemment de l'emprise de son frère figé dans un expression de profond dédain et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans la foule, ce fut un profil bien connu qui lui redonna le sourire.

Le garçon aux lunettes rondes mal assorti à son physique de sportif de haut niveau scrutait avec attention le tableau qui informait les élèves de leur futur classe, il passait et repassait une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés, les yeux agités et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Il finit cependant par sentir le regard brillant de la jeune femme et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Hermione ! » s'écria-t-il si fort qu'il fit se retourner l'intégralité des étudiants se trouvant dans le hall.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, lui aussi n'était pas du genre à aimer attirer l'attention et bien que ça seule présence suffisait à attirer les regards admirateurs et haineux des personnes alentour, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cet élan permanent de célébrité.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione encore plus fort animait par un feu beaucoup plus positif que précédemment.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse de le voir, il était comme une bouffée d'aire fraîche perdue dans une atmosphère étouffante. Tout deux avaient grandi ensemble, James Potter était le parrain d'Hermione et Sirius Jedusor celui d'Harry, bien qu'ils n'aient aucun lien de sang, elle le considérait comme son cousin, voir même comme son frère.

Sa célébrité cependant, il ne l'avait pas voulu, il l'avait gagné par la mort et se haïssait pour cela.

Hermione sautilla vers son cousin, oubliant momentanément sa mauvaise humeur due principalement au blond et au brun qui la dévisageaient méchamment quelques mètres derrière. Elle occulta complètement le fait que des centaines de paires de yeux la scrutaient avec un intérêt déplacé et se jeta dans les bras chaleureusement ouverts de son meilleur ami. Une chaleur qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oubliée envahit tous ses membres, elle se sentait bien dans cet étau rassurant et viril qu'étaient les bras musclés du jeune Potter. A nouveau, elle se sentait invincible.

« J'avais oublié que tu étudiais ici ! » confia-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, cherchant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un du regard. « Ron n'est pas avec toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules avec flegme. « Sûrement en retard, comme d'hab. » Une chose dans son regard avait cependant changé, la brève étincelle de bonheur s'était éteinte et ses yeux verts s'étaient durcis.

Tom Jedusor et son horrible acolyte peroxydé... Ils étaient ses pires ennemis et bien que jadis une amitié solide les avait lié, aujourd'hui tout rapport autre qu'une haine sourde n'existait plus. « J'espère que tes deux toutous ne vont pas te suivre tout l'année » grogna-t-il mauvais. « Je ne le supporterais pas. »

Les deux comparses lui adressèrent un sourire suffisant et allèrent s'adosser à un pan de mur du hall.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux » conseilla Hermione qui elle même luttait pour ne pas zieuter vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient posés. Elle fit courir son regard sur les feuilles accrochées au tableau et parcourut les quelques lignes qui énuméraient les noms des terminales de Serpentards. Elle soupira, heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas dans la classe des deux énergumènes détestables maintenant entourés d'une horde de fille à papa se pâmant vulgairement devant eux.

Harry qui examinait la classe de Terminale Gryffondore eut soudain un cri de satisfaction. Emporté par une joie transcendante, il serra derechef la jeune fille dans ses bras et piailla de sa voix grave « On est dans la même classe bordel ! Ron est avec nous aussi ! »

Hermione repoussa Harry n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, la chance avait-elle finalement frappait à sa porte ? Elle se dépêcha de vérifier les dires de son ami et sauta à son tour comme une folle puis plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue du brun décoiffé. « C'est magique ! » s'exclama-t-elle pleine d'allégresse. « Je n'aurais pas à me taper ces deux cons toute la journée ! Merci ! »

_C'était le pied._

« Tout le monde vous regarde » grinça alors une voix gênée mais teintée de simplicité.

Ron Weasley avait assisté à l'euphorie avec un amusement certain, mais il préférait ne pas trop se faire remarquer par ce monde de riches et grattait son dos fébrilement, le bras tordu dans une position assez saugrenue.

« R..Ron ! » bafouilla Hermione des étoiles pleins les yeux « tu es à l'heure, j'y crois pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas si rare ! » maugréa-t-il les joues rouges avant de prendre lui aussi ses deux amis dans ses bras, heureux de les revoir enfin.

…

« Quelles retrouvailles fabuleuses et charmantes» harangua alors la voix sifflante de Jedusor fils. « Un vrai troupeau d'incapables...ça fait de la peine à voir » ajouta-t-il hautain.

Son ton était glacial, son visage méprisant de marbre et son regard vilipendait l'assemblée entière, qui, sous la rumeur de la présence des cinq personnes entrain de se fusillaient du regard, s'était précipitée à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour assister au massacre inévitable.

Cependant l'instant fatidique ne semblait pas vouloir arriver. Le trio d'un silencieux commun accord contourna le terrible duo, plongé dans un affreux mutisme.

« Loosers » ricana Drago Malefoy exalté par l'épique moment qui se déroulait avec une lenteur grisante devant ses yeux exorbités.

D'une voix amorphe Ron et Harry, toujours de dos, ripostèrent, le souffle brûlant de haine « Aliénés »

La Guerre était déclarée.

**Une histoire particulière, je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bon ou mauvais !**

**Bisous :***


	2. 2 L'élite

**Coucou ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Toutes mes excuses mais il m'ai arrivé la pire des choses ! J'ai perdu tous mes fichiers de toutes mes fictions et j'avais beacoup ce chapitres de fait ! J'étais vraiment désespérée :/ A chaque fois que j'ouvrait il y avait une histoire de filtre ascii et je ne voyais écris que ça :###### alors que j'avais des dizaines de pages parfaitement écrites :'(. J'ai fini par tout supprimer :(**

**j'avais fini 3 chapitres de cette fanfiction vraiment j'étais au bout de ma vie :'( Mais bon je n'ai pas baissé les bras ! xD**

**guest** :Merci beaucoup je suis heureuses de voir que je peux faire quelque chose de différent :D Et je t'excuse totalement, cependant je suis sûre de faire pleins de fautes :O j'ai beau me relire c'est l'hécatombe :O Merci à toi pour tout ce courage que tu m'as donné !

**blablalala** : Nom intéressant , j'ai adoré xD Merci pour ma façon d'écrire j'essaye d'y mettre toute ma personne pour ne pas faire quelque chose de plat, ce n'est pas tout le temps évident :/ Oui il y a comme un air d'inceste qui plane dans l'air ? ;) Ce n'est pas un OS ! voici là suite ;) Merci à toi :D

Voilà je vous replonge donc dans l'univers tordu de ce Poudlard ;)

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la magnifique J.K.R *_***

...;

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dehors et balayait tout espoir d'une journée heureuse. Mais, tout le monde était censé le savoir, une rentrée à Poudlard n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. C'était plutôt un moment d'expérimentation redouté, les gens s'observaient et repéraient leurs ennemis et leurs alliés. Il était hors de question de se louper le premier jour, sous peine de rater le reste de sa carrière professionnelle. Effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Seuls les plus forts n'avaient que faire de cette angoisse. C'était le cas de Tom. Ce dernier ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant d'écouter son professeur principal. Il se tenait droit comme un i sur sa chaise et fixer le crâne de sa voisine de devant, impassible. Difficile d'imaginer que derrière ses yeux noirs se cachait une tempête de ressentis plus haineux les uns que les autres. Il n'avait que faire de l'instant présent car pour le moment seul sa casseuse de couille de sœur importait. Car oui elle les lui brisait sévère cette gigantesque plaie humaine qu'il devrait certainement fuir au lieu de suivre comme un chien en chaleur. Dieu qu'elle l'obsédait elle et ses grands yeux innocents, elle est sa bouche de putain de suceuse. C'était mal, bien sûr que ça l'était, mais rien n'arrivait à détourner ses pensés de cette beauté pure... Les choses allaient définitivement mal et contrairement à Drago, il n'était pas du genre à s'en satisfaire.

« Tu penses à elle hein ? » murmura alors la voix rauque du blond aux yeux fous. « Ne me dis pas le contraire, tu fais cette même tête de malade. »

Il était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes écartées et un sombre sourire plaqué sur le visage. Un stylo luxueux tournoyaient vivement entre ses doigts sans s'arrêter une seconde.

« Je fais aucune tête, salope » riposta froidement Tom sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Drago pouffa comme un dingue et leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouai bon dans ma tête tu fais ta tête là ! »

« Ta gueule, tu sers vraiment à rien. »

Le jeune Jedusor grinça des dents. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se défendre. Ça aurait été une autre personne, il l'aurait exterminé en à peine une syllabe où même seulement avec un regard mais avec l'autre là, tout était beaucoup plus compliqué, voir impossible. Le retour sentait la merde, sérieusement. Il faillait qu'il se dégonfle avant de s'en prendre plein la tronche.

Le blond entama un presque imperceptible air de musique puis ricana. « Tu vas devoir te branler seul. » plaisanta-t-il avec un entrain d'une fausseté inégalable à foutre des frissons.

« Stop avec tes fantasmes » répondit Tom doucement. Et pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans la classe, il tourna la tête vers son compatriote peroxydé. « Mes deux mains me suffisent. » ajouta-t-il d'un air toujours impénétrable.

C'était simple, trop simple...Et Malefoy semblait se marrer.

« Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans mes propos ! » assura-t-il hilare. « T'es vraiment qu'une petite pétasse coquine Jedusor, ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! »

Non, il n'avait pas compris.

De l'extérieur, leur amitié pouvait paraître étrange mais ils étaient tout deux des extraterrestres et même si Drago était sans conteste bien plus dérangé que son ami, Tom s'en était plutôt bien accommodé et en retirait d'énormes avantages. A eux deux, ils représentaient l'avenir de l'Angleterre et avaient l'excitant devoir de façonner leur prochain règne de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

« Elle pollue mes pensées aussi » chuchota Drago le regard avide. Il éclata de rire puis se redressa vivement sur sa chaise scruté par l'intégralité des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Son front alla cogner le bois vernis de la table qu'il partageait avec Tom et il continua à rire sans s'occuper du désordre qu'il causait. Tout le monde était habitué, c'était Malefoy après tout.

Assis derrière son bureau et faisant face à tous les élèves, Severus Rogue fixa, atterré, le blond en pleine crise de démence. Il en avait vu défiler des spécimens en plus de dix ans de carrières mais ce dernier battait tous les records de folie jamais enregistrés. Le professeur, agacé d'avoir dû interrompre son discours fit racler sa chaise au sol et se leva lourdement. Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le perturbateur situé au fond de la classe qui peu à peu semblait reprendre ses esprits. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Rogue abattit sa main aux doigts pales et fins à quelques centimètres du crane du garçon. Drago pivota sa tête et posa sa joue droite sur le dos de la main de Severus qui la retira violemment après cinq secondes de flottement, comme brûlé.

« Votre attitude est inacceptable ! » s'écria Rogue après avoir fais un pas en arrière. Une boule de stress inexplicable s'était installé dans sa gorge. « C'est... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre à cours de mots. Pourtant, jamais les mots ne lui avait manqué, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais une petite voix lui murmurait de se méfier.

Tom grimaça légèrement, peinant à dissimuler le début d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Rogue avait déjà perdu.

« Pardonnez- moi Monsieur !... » Drago fit semblant d'hésiter l'espace d'un instant puis reprit un sourire dans la voix. « Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! » assura-t-il avec véhémence. « Ce n'était pas... _volontaire_. »

Il insista particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, un air de profonde jouissance plaqué sur le visage. Rogue blêmit instantanément, ses yeux devinrent vitreux et sa respiration hachée.

« Espèce de... »

« hun hun » fit joyeusement Drago de nouveau droit sur sa chaise. Il fit danser son doigt devant le nez imposant de son professeur principal. « Ma bouche est close pour le moment, mes paroles sont verrouillées ! Ne faîtes pas tout capoter voyons ! »

Severus n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire marche arrière, ne pas protester et retourner à son ennuyant discours de rentrée qu'il avait l'habitude de servir aux terminales. Il n'était pas l'heure de se brûler au feu glacé d'un Malefoy. Sa main semblait légèrement humide, il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de celle-ci et eut du mal à se contenir. Sur sa peau, brillait un liquide transparent. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il n'avait rien senti putain... _Ce salop l'avait léché_.

Lorsque le sombre professeur vêtu que de noir semblable à un corbeau fut de retour à sa place, Tom se pencha vers Drago et affirma, amorphe mais tout de même curieux :

« Tu as du dossier sur lui. »

Drago acquieça « Du gros doss' même, je le tiens par les couilles et je peux te dire qu'il est dans une merde sans nom. C'est le premier nom sur ma liste noir que je me chargerais de railler après le BAC ou avant. »

« C'est une gêne donc » déduisit sans peine Jedusor, glacial. « C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

Le blond lui jeta un regard entendu.

_Le connard _pensa-t-il directement. Il ne voulait pas lui révéler ce qui faisait trembler ainsi les défenses en béton armée de Rogue, il voulait gardé ce secret au chaud contre son cœur afin de pouvoir étouffer le professeur d'une façon grandiose. Tom l'imaginait même sortir les feus d'artifice et les faire péter juste à côté de la dépouille du vieux...

Le brun laissa son regard voyageait dans la classe, puis eut une esquisse de sourire satisfait balaya sa mine impassible presque maladif.

« On a fait du bon boulot avec cette classe » confit-il à son meilleur ami qui hocha la tête de haut en bas avec exagération.

Leur classe était parfaite. La terminale Serpentard était un véritable bijoux. Assise au premier rang, Bellatrix Black semblait complètement possédée. Elle ne cessait de remuer sur sa chaise, ses yeux naturellement écarquillés et entourés d'épais cils fixant tantôt le tableau, tantôt le sol, tantôt ses longs ongles noirs. Elle laissait échapper fréquemment de petits cris aigus dont personne ne se préoccupé et respirait lourdement telle une asthmatique en pleine crise. Ses doigts s'agitaient sans relâches sur ses genoux et elle s'étouffait de rire pour aucune raison toutes les deux minutes faisant vibrer tout son corps. Sa touffe de cheveux bouclés bleu ciel bien plus fournie que celle d'Hermione était attachée en un chignon grossier qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. Elle faisait partie du cercle d'intime de Malefoy et Jedusor et s'entendait comme cochons avec les deux garçons.

Plus loin derrière, une jeune garçon maigrelet mâchait avec application son stylo rouge, les dents tachés de cette même encre. Il semblait totalement déconnecté du monde, seul l'intervention plus tôt de Malefoy avait réussi à le sortir de son effrayante léthargie. Dés le spectacle fini, il en était retourné à ses affaires. Fenrir était aussi connu à cause de nombreuses rumeurs qui le dépeignaient comme un sauvage cannibale sans éducation qui vivrait en dehors de Poudlard comme un loup dans sa forêt. A ses côté Marcus Flint dormait comme une masse à peine gêné par l'incessant discours de Rogue.

Oui, c'était une classe brillante. La terminale Serpentard réunissait les futurs criminels de ce siècle.

Voleurs, arnaqueurs, sérial killer,pédophiles, violeurs, psychopathes, sociopathes, meurtriers, tueurs à gage, politiciens corrompus, mafieux, l'avenir le plus sombre de Londres était parqué dans une même pièce.

Drago promena son regard, passant de tête en tête avec suffisance. « Manipuler les listes des élèves pour créer la classe parfaite... »susurra-t-il dément, « Notre meilleure idée depuis des lustres mon frère. »

Les choses s'annonçaient merveilleusement bien.

…...

Lorsque la cloche sonna, la terminale Serpentard ne bougea pas. Pas un geste, pas un souffle, les choses s'étaient faites simplement. Ils attendaient tous...Ou presque. Au fond, Drago était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, dépassé par une griserie orgasmique. A côté de lui, Tom affichait un air de profonde ennuie, la situation ne le plaisait pas plus que ça, en réalité il s'en foutait complètement. Les deux amis se levèrent simultanément dans un silence quasi religieux. Ils traversèrent la salle la tête haute puis sortirent dans le couloir bondé de Poudlard. Les élèves présents s'écartèrent immédiatement comme repoussés par une puissance mystique. C'était délirant putain que c'était délirant.

Malefoy fouilla dans ses poches tout en marchant à la gauche de Jedusor et en ressortit deux cigarettes, il lui en tendit une puis logea sa clope entre ses dents. Tom se saisit de son briqué coincé dans l'élastique de son caleçon, alluma la cigarette du blond puis la sienne. Une plénitude totale l'envahit...c'était l'addiction la plus seine qu'il avait merde le reste n'était qu'un ramassis de saloperie qui lui niquaient la santé, il en avait parfaitement conscience mais ne pouvait arrêter.

Des petits pas précipités reconnaissables entre mille se firent alors entendre derrière eux, se distinguant du léger brouhaha qui se répercutait sur les murs du couloir. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, Tom et Drago s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, obligeant les élèves à les contourner sensiblement en faisant bien attention à ne pas les effleurer. Une chevelure folle se glissa entre eux. Totalement essoufflée la jeune femme essayait de reprendre son souffle secouait d'un petit rire quelque peu flippant. Drago ébouriffa les cheveux d'un bleu lumineux de Bellatrix Black et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! » gronda-t-elle mécontente avant d' agripper la manche de Tom. « Au lieu de faire vos intéressants qui fument dans l'enceinte du lycée ! »

« T'as attendu Pansy peut-être ? » fit justement remarquer Drago occupé à tirer sur les ressors qui servaient de cheveux à sa folle d'amie qui grimaça. « Non ? » insista-t-il « Alors ferme ta putain de gueule. »

« Langage Malefoy ! » s'écria alors Pansy Parkinson qui se plaça à la droite de Jedusor la mine renfrognée. « En faite Bella...T'es qu'une pute sérieux ! »

Pansy était ce genre de grande blonde à la beauté superficielle qui attirait le regard mais ne fascinait pas autant que celle de Bellatrix ou encore Hermione. Elle avait des formes parfaites, des yeux bleus insignifiants et des cheveux droits comme des baguettes d'un blond simple. C'était son caractère qui la faisait sortir du lot, certes elle n'avait ni la folie de Bella, la nonchalance de Drago ni l'impassibilité de Tom, mais elle était une sorte de maman curieuse toujours sur votre dos. Elle avait su trouver sa place avec aisance et si les autres la trouvait agaçante, ses meilleurs amis la supportaient avec une aisance certaine.

« Rogue a distribué ça » fit-elle en brandissant un mince paquet de feuilles qu'elle fourra dans son sac. « J'en ai pris pour vous tous, ne me remerciez pas surtout, je les glisserais dans vos sacs plus tard ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Pansy » soupira Bella hilare « On s'en bat les tétons ! »

« Je sais ! » poursuivit Pansy sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce que venait de dire l'étudiante. « Quelqu'un a vu Zabini ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade. « Il ne vient jamais le jour de la rentrée, c'est désespérant ! Dray ? Tu sais s'il compte venir ou pas ? »

Zabini...C'était le fantôme de la bande, il ne venait presque jamais en cours mais lorsqu'il était là c'était la fête à la maison. Drago avait beau être un perturbateur hors pair, Blaise était un million de fois plus chiant que lui et c'était pour cela qu'il venait rarement. L'espèce humaine était capable de faire une overdose de ses conneries...Il était lourd, vraiment insupportable.

« Aucune idée » répondit Drago amusé par la question. Penser à Blaise lui donnait toujours envie de rire pendant des heures. « Je le vois bien débarquer le trimestre prochain. »

« N'exagère pas. » grinça Jedusor avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Elle était là. Les yeux hagards elle semblait perdue dans ce milieu qui n'était pas le sien et regardait à droite puis à gauche inlassablement comme pour graver le moindre visage, le moindre détail dans sa mémoire. Le fantôme d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Tom qui s'adossa à l'un des murs du grand hall de Poudlard. Drago qui avait lui aussi remarqué Hermione, fit un clin d'œil au brun. Il aurait bien eu envie d'aller l'embêter mais pour l'instant ce n'était absolument pas le moment. L'instant fatidique arrivait, celui qui allait tracer l'avenir politique de l'Angleterre et il était quasiment sûr d'en faire partir. Certes, il ne serait pas à la tête, Potter allait sûrement être le grand chef, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, eux deux ne jouaient absolument pas dans la même cour, le binoclard n'était donc pas une gêne en soi.

« Elle est prise au piège. » chuchota-t-il à l'égard de Tom. « C'est fini, elle est damnée. »

« Elle ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il va bientôt se passer. » fit justement remarquer Bellatrix tout en fixant le plafond d'un œil, son nez de l'autre. « Tu veux que j'aille lui expliquer ? » proposa-t-elle guillerette.

« Arrête de faire ça. » ordonna Tom dégoûté. Bellatrix sourit, ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde puis plongea son regard fou dans celui glacé du ténébreux. « Ne t'avise surtout pas d'aller la voir. » ajouta-t-il catégorique. Les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient mais l'idée de voir Hermione proche de Bella lui donnait envie de vomir.

Drago posa sa main droite sur l'épaule agitée de cette dernière. « Plus tard, elle n'est pas encore prête. »

Toute une histoire se jouait dans son regard comme s'il faisait l'avenir à chaque seconde, un avenir effrayant de jouissance.

Tom fronça les sourcils, circonspect. « Que comptes-tu faire de_ ma_ sœur ? » Il insista lourdement sur le _ma_.

« Rien de bien grave. » affirma sombrement Malefoy avant de faire claquer bruyamment sa langue dans sa bouche. « Occupe toi de tes pulsions mon ami, pas de miennes qui sont plutôt honorables comparées aux tiennes. »

_Ouche._ Ça faisait mal. C'était le pire des coup bas qu'il pouvait lui faire. Démoniaque, il était démoniaque bordel.

Le silence se fit dans le hall lorsqu'un petit homme maigre et tremblotant pris place au milieux des élèves. Il posa un tabouret par terre qu'il avait porté à bout de bras puis se racla la gorge.

C'était le moment.

OoOoOooOo

Il y avait clairement trop de monde, un bruit de fond insupportable raisonnait dans la classe et Hermione avait juste une envie, c'était de se lever et crier au peuple de se la fermer bien fort. Certes McGonagall semblait bien gentille mais ne savait apparemment distinguer bruit et silence, c'était réellement énervant. Tous semblaient si joyeux mais dans leurs yeux résidait une leur que la brune n'arrivait pas à définir et qu'elle avait observait dans l'œil de chacun depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. A vrai dire, elle sentait bien qu'elle était ici en sursis, elle n'allait pas être accepté aussi facilement, même les premières années venus tout droit du collège Poudlard étaient plus à leur place qu'elle. Elle était la seule élève de ce putain de château à ne pas avoir suivi le cursus complet de Poudlard, sa mère n'avait jamais voulu l'y inscrire, en clair, elle était menacée. Certains pouvaient. penser qu'avoir Tom comme frère était un monumental coup de pouce mais elle vivait cela plutôt comme une malédiction vicieuse et douloureuse. Tom Jedusor occupait systématiquement ses pensés, il n'avait pourtant pas la première place dans son esprit. Malheureusement, ce monstre de Malefoy semblait déterminé à être le Roi dans tous les domaines. Cette année allait être une véritable galère. Ce monde n'était pas le sien mon Dieu, elle avait été épargnée par cette partie dominante et sombre qu'était la politique, on l'avait éloigné de l'Angleterre et envoyait en France faire ses études, aujourd'hui elle savait parfaitement qu'on l'avait plutôt évincée d'événements dont elle n'aurait jamais été à la hauteur. Finalement, c'était toujours et encore elle le dindon de la farce, celle qui a conscience d'être entourée de secret mais qui n'en connaît aucun. Même sa mère à l'époque était moins innocente.

Cette dernière lui manquait énormément, son point de repère avait disparu et elle ne savait plus où aller, quoi faire. Son avenir était totalement compromis car jamais elle ne ferait partie d'une quelconque politique, elle voulait se battre contre l'impérialisme que créait Poudlard, être une militante engagée...mais, cela restait de la politique merde... Elle aurait certainement dû continuer à nager et s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la berge puis s'enfoncer dans les fonds marins pour être enfin en sécurité. La natation l'avait aidé à vivre au sein des Jedusor, elle se sentait spéciale, originale et anticonformiste. Aujourd'hui elle rejoignait les rangs sales des conspirations et de la corruption...

« Hermione » chuchota Ron en se penchant vers la jeune femme. « Tes oreilles fument ! »

Hermione sursauta puis mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait encore décroché, cela lui arrivait souvent ces jours-ci son esprit avait systématiquement tendance à valdinguer ailleurs, à se promener bien loin de la réalité et le retour s'avérait à chaque fois brutale et difficile. Ce manque de concentration ne lui ressemblait pas elle n'était pas une Emma Bovary bis, c'était sûrement la fatigue qui lui faisait un mauvais tour. Elle adressa un petit sourire contri au rouquin inquiet qui la fixait interloqué.

« Réagis merde ! » s'exclama-t-il devant la presque léthargie de la plus jeune des Jedusor.

« Désolée » dit simplement Hermione la tête lourde, « je prenais juste la mesure de la situation. »

Harry assis devant Ron et alerté par le bruit derrière lui recula sa chaise qu'il colla à la table de ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« Hermione prend la mesure de la situation ! » répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu..quoi ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, elle délire. »

Hermione soupira, excédée. « Je vous entend ! » fit-elle, mauvaise. « Et ce n'est pas parce que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire par là, Ronald, que je délire ! »

« Tu parles de Poudlard ? » l'interrogea Harry en tournant la tête pour mieux la voir. Elle était pâle et semblait être au 36ème dessous. « Si oui, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Je m'inquiète. » affirma la brune avant de croiser les bras. « Ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça ! »

« Tant qu'on reste à tes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien ! » déclara Ron comme un évidence. Ses grands yeux bleus la scrutait sans vraiment comprendre. Il était d'un naturel paumé, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, c'était ce qui faisait son charme.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chien de garde, je peux me débrouiller seule » protesta-t-elle cependant. « Et je parlais de mon avenir après Poudlard, pas du présent. »

« Tu es intelligente Hermione, ton avenir sera parfait. » assura Harry d'une voix calme et rassurante.

« Il est déjà compromis avec les deux phénomènes de foire qui squat chez moi. »

« Ta maison est hantée donc ! » ricana Ron en donnant un petit coup de coude à sa voisine de table.

Elle le fusilla du regard et frappa du poing son épaule gauche.

« Ta gueule ! » jura-t-elle. « Je suis sérieuse ! »

« Tu es tout le temps sérieuse » releva Harry avec un sourire au coin. « Déstresse, t'es pas en Syrie ! »

Hermione soupira. Ils avaient raison, la situation n'était pas si catastrophique et elle était du genre à voir du négatif partout. Après tout, elle n'était pas dans la même classe que Drago et Tom mais dans celle de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Miss Jedusor ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête, cherchant du regard qui avait bien pu l'appeler. Tous les élèves la regardaient ainsi que sa toute nouvelle prof principal assise derrière son bureau, un sourire bienveillant dessinant ses lèvres.

« Euh..Oui ? » bafouilla-t-elle les joues rouges, certaine d'avoir raté quelque chose.

McGonagall leva un sourcil. « Je vous ai demandé si ça ne vous dérangez que je vous attribue un guide, de préférence de sexe féminin, les dortoirs sont, à l'image de Poudlard, assez spacieux. »

« Je...Oui, pourquoi pas. » accepta Hermione. « Ce serait plus simple pour moi. »

« Qui... ? » Commença la vieille femme en scrutant la classe de son œil perçant. Une main vive comme l'éclair fendit l'air. « Mademoiselle Tanner ? »

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur une grande fille aux cheveux châtains ondulés. Une énorme paire de lunette de vue était posée sur son nez retroussé et grossissaient quelque peu ses yeux d'un vert bouteille. Elle affichait un air pincé et arrogant.

« Je suis volontaire pour être la guide de miss Jedusor. » Déclara-t-elle solennellement, sa bouche tordue en un rictus calculateur. Elle faisait froid dans le dos.

Harry se retourna totalement et échangea un regard entendu lourd de sens avec Ron. Si cette énergumène de Tanner s'était porté volontaire, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle devait attendre ce moment avec impatience et les deux jeunes hommes la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il y avait toute une histoire derrière son hypocrisie flagrante.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Bien, ce sera donc vous. » accepta cette dernière avant de continuer son long discours de rentrée que personne n'écoutait.

La dite Tanner fit un signe amicale de la main à Hermione qui lui répondit d'un faible hochement de tête.

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit-elle doucement auprès de son ami rouquin.

Harry qui fixait le plafond d'un air désespéré répondit à sa place. « Alexandra Tanner. Une plaie ouverte, une putain d'emmerdeuse qu'il te faudra éviter à tout prix. » Il avait parlé d'un ton dur et amer semblant revivre des souvenirs désagréables, la paume de sa main plaquée sur son front.

Ron de son côté grattait nerveusement sa nuque, les lèvres pincées en une mince ligne, ses yeux bleus affolés.

« Pourquoi ? » insista Hermione. Elle pausa sa main sur le bras droit de Ron qui se calma à son toucher et soupira lourdement.

« L'année dernière, » commença-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible. « Le château a été particulièrement agité à cause d'elle et d'une autre fille qui s'appelait Amanda Fields. »

« S'appelait ? » releva la brune en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Elle est morte ? »

« Laisse-moi terminer. Elles étaient en quelque sorte en compétition, sur tout, c'était ridicule. Elles n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde mais elles étaient quand même très proches. C'était étrange. Un jour, alors qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux éclipsaient dans les jardins de Poudlard. Amanda a disparu. On l'a retrouvé morte dix jours plus tard, décomposée, en plein milieu du hall. »

« Il n'y a rien eu dans les journaux. » fit justement remarqué Hermione.

« L'affaire a été étouffée. Ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard... »

« Reste à Poudlard. » Termina fatalement Harry.

« Ça sonne comme une malédiction » dit la plus jeune des Jedusor tristement. Elle secoua son importante chevelure, puis renifla bruyamment. « Je préfère la version avec Vegas. »

« La notre n'est pas mal non plus. » assura Ron avec un clin d'œil bien décidé à détendre l'atmosphère.

Il n'avait pas envie que sa meilleure amie s'inquiète dés le premier jour en sachant que les prochains seraient bien pires pour elle. Il savait pertinemment que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger et l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Tanner était un mauvais présage. Lui même avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à cause de son niveau social et du salaire de ses parents bien moins élevé que n'importe quel argent de poche d'un élève normal de Poudlard. Être boursier ne l'a cependant pas freiné dans sa quête de reconnaissance et Harry et lui s'étaient hissés au sommet en moins de 3 mois au côté de Malefoy et Jedusor.

Les trois congénères passèrent le reste de l'heure à griffonner tantôt sur leur feuille, tantôt sur la table. Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur désespérante et Hermione souhaitait vraiment que les cours de littérature allaient être beaucoup plus intéressants à l'avenir car pour l'instant, elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans un coma profond.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, la brune soupira de soulagement, contente de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes, elle avait l'impression d'être restée assise pendant une semaine et ses membre étaient tous endoloris. L'ébauche d'un mal de tête commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et elle redoutait la suite de la journée, incertaine de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au soir.

Ron et Harry, eux semblaient préoccupés, ils échangeaient fréquemment des regards nerveux et guettaient les alentours avec application. En faite, tout le monde agissait comme eux, les élèves étaient à l'affût d'une chose qu'Hermione ignorait et elle se mit elle aussi à scruter la foule à la recherche de réponses. Quand elle se retourna pour demander la raison de ce changement de comportement aux garçons, ils avaient déjà disparus. La foule devenait de plus en plus dense et elle se sentait étouffée par la masse attroupée dans le hall. Elle essaya de s'échapper mais ce fut en vain, elle se retrouva plaqué contre une jolie jeune fille aux grands yeux bleus et à l'air rêveur.

« Désolée. » fit-elle en essayant de garder son équilibre.

La fille lui sourit chaleureusement et recula d'un pas. Son dos cogna contre le mur. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. » affirma-t-elle avec véhémence d'une voix fluette.

« Je..Non. » Bafouilla Hermione troublée par la blonde.

« Luna Lovegood. » déclara cette dernière avec un grand sourire innocent. « Et toi tu es Hermione Jedusor ! »

La jolie brune acquiesça brièvement adsorbée par la tournure que prenait les événements. Tout le monde s'était figé et un lourd silence s'était soudainement abattu sur tout Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression d'observer une armée téléguidée et était sur ses gardes, les choses allaient peut-être mal tourner ?

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'attention de Luna.

Elle lui répondit tout aussi bas. « C'est l'heure du choix, on attend de savoir qui fera parti de l'élite cette année. Qui seront nos leaders, les chefs, le chef de Poudlard. Rusard va appeler des noms du moins influent au chef ultime. Après, où vont-ils ?...Personne ne le sait. »

« Et qui décide de ce pouvoir, à quoi servent les leaders ? C'est ridicule. »

« Ce lycée ne tiendrait pas une semaine debout sans eux. Les élèves obéissent. Sans eux, ce serait l'anarchie complète ici, cette année l'élite s'est vu dépouillée de Fleur Delacour et Victor Krum qui ont eu leur BAC ah oui et d'Amanda Fields bien sûr qui est morte, sinon je pense qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de changement. Tu es entourant de tarés Hermione, tu ne le savais pas ? L'élite contrôle le Lycée, l'empêche de devenir un asile meurtrier. »

Luna semblait complètement ailleurs, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel hypnotisant étaient sans vie et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Hermione déglutit avant de faire un pas en arrière et se cogner à une autre personne qui cette fois-ci ne fit pas un compte avec elle.

Quelqu'un se racla alors bruyamment la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes filles.

« Laure Kendrick, Ronald Weasley, Cédric Diggory, Alexandra Tanner, Marcel Fitz, Tom Jedusor, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. » clama alors un vieille homme aux allures de momie.

« Je me suis trompée » chuchota Luna à l'oreille d'Hermione qui sursauta violemment. Elle avait juré s'être sensiblement éloignée de cette folle. Qu'était-elle ? Une sorcière ?! « Une nouvelle a rejoint l'élite » continua-t-elle amorphe. « Laure Kendrick. » Elle saisit la brune par le bras. « Tu aurais pu être prise, mais les premières années ne sont jamais appelées et comme c'est ta première fois en enf... à Poudlard, c'est normal. »

Elle allait dire enfer ! Hermione en était certaine !

« Le chef est donc Harry Potter. » poursuivit-elle mollement. « Tout le monde s'y attendait, même Malefoy, c'est une élite très intéressante. A suivre donc. »

« Tu parles de ça, comme un feuilleton. » Commenta Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher malgré le fait que son cerveau lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Un feuilleton interdit aux moins de 18 ans alors. » répondit Luna « Je pense que film d'horreur serait plus approprié. »

Hermione était sidérée. Était-ce réellement une maison de fou ? Comment le directeur pouvait-il attribuer des pouvoirs à des adolescents en sachant qu'il mettait ainsi un coup de fouet monumental à des carrières loin d'être saines. Se rendait-il compte du danger qu'entraînait une telle pratique ! Il encourageait l'asservissement et le vice, il aidait à la création d'un pouvoir hypnotisant et impossible à battre. Le pire était que tout le monde trouvait cela normal, c'était une putain d'évidence pour toutes ces têtes vides qu'on bourrait d'idioties à longueur de temps. Dumbledore allait sûrement embobiner cette ridicule élite en s'assurant l'obéissance des élèves et il n'y avait personne pour foutre la réalité devant la gueule de ces manipulés, c'était affligeant.

Le fait qu'Harry soit le chef ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il avait toujours possédé quelque chose d'autoritaire en lui qui faisait souvent plier ses adversaires mais jamais elle n'avait vu en lui un leader que tout le monde serait amené à respecter. Il était bien trop naïve pour cela, croyant aux idéaux tel que la paix dans le monde, la sagesse, savoir qu'on ne sait pas...Le trin trin habituel des sains d'esprit. Mais elle se rendait compte que ses amis lui avait semble-t-il caché une grande partie de leur vie guidée par un vieille imbécile se prenant pour le Père Noël distributeur de pouvoirs malsains. La place de Tom l'étonnait tout autant. Elle l'aurait vu plus loin dans le classement car contrairement à Drago, ses actions, il aimait les mener dans le noir et non en pleine lumière. Il était dur de savoir ce qu'il manigançait, à vrai dire, seul Malefoy le pouvait, il était tellement mystérieux, hors du temps...Non elle ne comprenait pas.

La sonnerie retentit finalement et ce fut, seule qu'Hermione rejoignit sa classe. Elle se demandait en quoi consistait cette réunion de puissance, apparemment cela tenait plus de l'événement

mondain qu'autre chose. Elle était surtout frustrée de ne pas pouvoir y assister et avait cette horrible sentiment d'être exclue.

Mais elle le savait que cela allait être ainsi, au moment même où son père lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines et tout un monde s'était écroulé sur elle. Elle avait vu son avenir se briser et bien qu'elle savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter Beauxbâton mais y rester était au dessus de ses forces, elle avait puisé au plus profond d'elle même pendant trop longtemps et maintenant elle était au bord de la rupture. La douce mélodie d'un futur gâché ne cessait de retentir à ses oreilles et pour l'instant aucune autre symphonie ne semblait vouloir la remplacer.

Midi sonna et ce fut toujours seule que la jeune femme se rendit à la cafétéria. Plusieurs personnes avaient bien essayé de l'aborder mais elle n'avait franchement pas envie de parler avec quiconque. Elle suivit le troupeau d'élève et s'assit à l'une des tables de l'immense salle. La cafèt...ou plutôt le restaurant était d'une splendeur exceptionnelle, les lustres remplaçaient les habituelles spots et des nappes blanches habillaient chaque tables. Il y avait même des chandelier et des roses, on aurait dit un véritable restaurant français. Hermione trouvait cela plutôt ridicule, son ancienne école était elle aussi friquée mais elle ne dépensait pas autant d'argent inutilement, toute cette oisiveté lui avait coupé l'appétit, elle avait l'impression d'être au manoir à nouveau.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers un jeune homme plutôt rondouillard aux allures chétifs qui était dans la même classe qu'elle.

« Et tu es ? » assena-t-elle violemment. Le garçon devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Neville..euh..Longdubat. »

Longdubat...Longdubat, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part..

« Un lien de parenté avec Augusta ? » questionna-t-elle plus doucement en l'invitant à s'asseoir en face d'elle d'un geste de la main.

« Ma Grand mère. » dit Neville visiblement mal à l'aise.

Hermione l'observa alors réellement, il était sans conteste nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche semblant terrifié. Sa cravate était trop serrée, il essayait en vain de la desserrer et de libérer son cou.

« Neville. » prononça Hermione lentement. Son regard se fit plus sérieux et sa voix plus tranchante. « Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? »

Il soupira, vaincu. « Ma grand mère m'envoie. Elle voulait te mettre en garde, ce lycée n'est pas pour toi. »

« Je le sais, je suis obligée de rester. » coupa-t-elle avec animosité. « L'idiotie ne fait pas parti de mes défauts. »

Le jeune garçon rougit encore plus et baissa la tête, gêné. « Je..Je ne fais que passer le message...Elle...Elle a dit que des choses horribles se tramaient ici et que l'année dernière est certainement l'une des années les plus meurtrières de Poudlard. Enfin quand elle dit meurtrière elle parle des ordres pour abattre des gens à l'extérieur provenant de l'élite elle même. Selon elle, l'élite de l'année dernière était l'une des plus dangereuse de l'histoire de ce lycée...Et... » Il prit une grande inspiration et continua, un air résigné sur le visage. « L'élite n'est pas si différente de l'année dernière et elle est source de nombreux complots dont le premier concerne la mort de... »

« La mort d'Amanda Fields » poursuivit Hermione, sidérée. C'était de plus en plus improbable. « Continue. »

« L'année dernière, l'élite a commencé à agir très bizarrement, les différents clans du lycée étaient libres et il y a eu pas mal d'accidents. Ils ont relâché leur concentration durant un moi à peu près et ce flottement a cessé le jour de la mort d'Amanda. Et puis...Liam Anderson aurait dû faire parti des terminales cette année mais son nom était nul part sur la liste, c'est un bon ami à moi contrairement à Amanda. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis le bal de promo, il a disparu en pleine cérémonie. »

« L'élite encore ? »

Neville haussa les épaules. « L'élite avait une dent contre Liam, c'était un hacker hors pair et il pouvait avoir accès aux comptes de n'importe qui très rapidement. Il avait découvert de nombreux comptes clandestins de personnes du lycée, l'élite en avait à elle seule plus d'une centaine alors qu'aucun n'est majeur. Ces comptes sont alimentés par des versement d'argents quotidiens, oui tu entends bien, quotidiens...Liam a tracé le nom de ces personnes généreuses, c'est terrible... »

« Mafia ? » proposa Hermione. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que ma famille est en contacts avec de dangereux mafieux, notamment les Corses et les Italiens. »

« Tu es loin de la vérité Hermione. » marmonna le jeune homme. « Ces donateurs viennent de tout horizon, ce sont des mafieux, des meurtriers recherchés des psychopathes cachés dans des pays aux noms imprononçables, ce sont des tueurs et des politiciens montants. Cet argent est sale, souillé par le sang et par les manipulations ! »

« Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! »

« Ma grand mère pense que si. Elle veut que tu sauves Poudlard. Ce lycée n'était pas comme ça avant et ce n'est pas la faute de Dumbledore. »

Hermione ne préféra pas rétorquer mais elle n'était pas d'accord, ce lycée était sous la charge de Dumbledore ce n'était pas à elle de se salir les mains et faire ce boulot.

« Sauver, Poudlard.. »répéta-t-elle sombrement, les yeux morts. « Comment ? »

Poudlard n'était pas sa maison, elle y avait été placée de force, elle n'avait pas à sauver cet établissement malmené.

« Elle m'a dit : Tu le sauras. » répondit Neville presque avec tristesse. Il était désolée pour la jolie brune et trouvait injuste qu'une telle tâche lui soit confié. Mais en même temps, à la minute même où il l'avait aperçu, il avait su qu'elle allait être l'ange sauveur de cet enfer. Malgré les apparences, il se savait déchu, il n'avait pas sa pureté et enviait l'admiration que lui portait sa grand-mère qu'il pensait insensée avant aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il comprenait.

« Augusta est un sacré personnage. » conclu justement Hermione avant de commencer à manger. Le silence se fit entre les deux comparses et la brune quitta la table aux bout de 10 minutes, elle s'assit à l'écart et laissa une larme, une seule, glisser sur sa joue.

« Salut. »

Il l'avait dit aussi doucement que la caresse d'une plume et Hermione avait frissonné, étrangement heureuse de le revoir. Il y avait une partie de lui qui la rassurait, peut-être parce qu'ils habitaient ensemble, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son regard d'un gris tempête majestueux et intense dévalait sur les courbes et le visages de la jeune femme. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de pervers dans cette inspection, il semblait seulement vérifier qu'elle était en un seul morceau et qu'elle allait bien.

« Où sont les autres ? » souffla Hermione à l'adresse du blond.

Malefoy effleura la joue rougie de la Jedusor du bout des doigts puis lui fit un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire au coin ravageur. Ses yeux, pourtant n'allaient plus avec son attitude, ils avaient perdu de leur intensité et étaient maintenant ternes et sans vie.

«Toujours là-bas. Je ne faisais que passer. » susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque qui aurait fait trembler de désir n'importe qu'elle femme. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc puis tourna le dos à la jolie brune dont le visage était marqué par l'incompréhension. « On se voit vite, très vite. »

Puis il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui le goût acre d'un nouveau mystère.

...

**Au menu de la suite :** sortie nocturne, réunion clandestine et longue promenade dans Poudlard pour une brune et un blond :D

**J'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas déçu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les reviews sont l'eau et le pain de l'auteur ;)**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et à mes gentils revieweurs :***

**Bisous :***


End file.
